Edge of Desire
by shesxperfect
Summary: Lexie never thought anything would come of the night when she went to Mark's hotel and asked him to 'teach her'. What follows will change her life forever. Mark/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am very very excited to present Edge of Desire! This is the story of Mark and Lexie mostly from Lexie's point of few. Some things will be changed, but it mostly follows from 5x10 on. Its filling in the blanks of the crazy timeline that is Grey's Anatomy. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lexie didn't know how or why she ended up here. Well, she did, but many things had led up to this moment, the subtle flirting, her not being afraid to speak her mind around him. But the key thing was today when she worked under him to replace the larynx. That was incredible. But this moment, laying in the bed and arms of Mark Sloan made it difficult for her mind to wrap around. She had no regrets.

She lay in bed wide awake, not sure what to do about this situation. She hadn't thought this far. Lexie assumed that he would make her leave not long after they had sex. That had yet to happen. One thing she knew for sure, she did not want to move from his arms. The feeling of being in them were nothing like she had felt before, they were strong and she felt safe. Sure, she had cuddled after sex but nothing was like this. Lexie sucked in a quiet breath before grabbing his muscular arm and removing it from around her waist. Once that was done, she paused, making sure he was still asleep when she moved from the bed and walked into the bathroom. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel sore in all the right places.

As she exited the bathroom and shut off the lights, she heard his laced with sleep voice call, "Lex?" A small smile appeared on her lips as she walked in light back to the brown hotel bed.

"I'm here." She spoke with a whisper as she laid down on the bed next to him.

"I thought you left." He spoke. Those words hit her like bricks. There were two ways this could go, he either wanted her to leave, or didn't. Her brain was racing to catch up with her words, before she could speak to him, he continued his sentence. "I shouldn't have said that." He sighed before running a hand down his face.

"Its alright, I can leave if you'd-" She spoke before he cut her off.

"No, stay." He spoke, "I didn't mean," He took a deep breath before letting out a curse. "I'm not good at this."

"I'm assuming you're not referring to sex because you were really fr-" Lexie started but Mark cut her off.

"Lexie,"

"Right," She spoke with a deep breath.

"I want you to stay, but I'm not going to stop you from leaving if you want." He spoke to her. Mark remained silent. Lexie sucked in a breath and didn't dare move.

"I'm not leaving now, but I will be leaving before my shift. I need new clothing and a shower." Lexie informed him. While she wanted to stay here, she knew it might not be the wisest thing to do. Showing up in the hospital in the same clothing as the day before was practically begging people to talk about what happened the previous night. Rumors always seemed to move at the speed of light around the hospital.

"Well, we can shower together here." At his words Lexie turned to look at him, a boyish smirk was on his lips.

"That is very, very tempting." Lexie spoke before closing the gap between their lips. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her on top of him. They remained like that for a few moments.

"I promised Derek." Mark spoke against her lips with a sigh, his head falling back to the pillow. He said a variation of those words earlier in the evening, when she had seduced him.

"You mentioned that, care to fill me in?" Lexie questioned raising a brow. This was something she hadn't expected. While her sister was dating Derek, she didn't expect him to have a say in anything that Mark did, apparently she was wrong.

"He wanted me to keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey,"

"Well, Little Sloan is anatomically incorrect." Lexie spoke more to herself than out loud, but he still smirked at her words.

"Lex," He gave her a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry." Lexie spoke allowing herself to lay next to him, rather than on top of him, he turned to face her before letting out a sigh his fingers lightly trailing her upper arm.

"He wanted me to stay away from you, and sure I had looked at you for a few time, but once he mentioned you -"

"Ah, so you're one of those men who goes after forbidden fruit?" Lexie asked raising a brow

"Maybe," She could almost hear his smirk.

"How about we make a deal, just for tonight, I'm not an intern, and you're not my attending"

"I can do that." He nodded, agreeing to her temporary conditions.

"Lexie Grey," She smiled introducing herself.

"Mark Sloan,"

"Tell me about yourself, Mr Sloan"

"Dr. Sloan, I actually work at Seattle Grace Hospital"

"Really? I work there too," Lexie spoke with a smile.

"You're not helping," He spoke running his hand down his face.

"Sorry. Let's do something else entirely then,"

"Wonderful," Mark smirked before placing his arms around her and closing the gap between their lips. Her body reacted to his touch, arching into him.

"I wasn't talking about that, are you hungry? I'm hungry"

"I don't have much and room service is closed,"

"Well then, lets check our our options." Lexie spoke with a smirk before rolling off of him. She leaned down and grabbed her red bra and underwear before placing them on. Mark put on a pair of his boxers and walked out of the room. She followed his lead to the kitchen, and got up onto the bar stool as he walked around the back and opened the refrigerator doors. He closed them before shuffling around in drawers and cabinets. Mark came up with a bag of peanut butter cups.

"We have very few options," He spoke placing them in front of her. "Peanut butter cups, apples or leftover pizza." Her face soured at the mention of apples.

"You can have the apples, I think that I'm gonna have the peanut butter cups and we can share the pizza?." She spoke before reaching across the counter and grabbing the bag of peanut better cups.

"Hey!" He spoke, but it was too late, she had placed them near her and began unwrapping them. Lexie handed him one. "Better," He smirked before removing the covering from the leftover pizza and placing it onto the counter.

"So when you said I was in your space," Lexie trailed off placing a peanut butter cup in her mouth.

"I was trying not to jump your bones in front of Dr. Bailey." Mark confessed to her. A small smile played on her lips. The two were quite, he picked up a piece of pizza and began to eat.

"So why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I was told to find sex and we'll," She trailed off teasingly, as she grabbed another peanut butter cup.

"Lex,"

"I don't know okay? What you did was amazing today and I've had a crush on you for a while and Sadie told me you've been staring at my ass and-"

"The crazy intern with no appendix told you that?" He asked, his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Is she wrong?"

"No."

"Okay then, a-and one thing led to another and I thought, the worst he could do is push you away."

"And I should have." He spoke taking another bite of pizza.

"But you didn't."

"I watched you talk to that man, who cheated on his wife, telling him about second chances, a couple months ago."

"What about that?" Lexie grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"That was when I noticed you have something different about you, that and when you recited the periodic table."

"I knew it!"

* * *

Lexie didn't know how to feel the following morning as she left Mark's place. She didn't expect anything to happen from this, but she wouldn't be opposed if anything happened again. If anything, the ball was in his court. Sure, they had stayed up all night talking, finishing the rest off the bag of peanut butter cups and the pizza he had left, and of course more sex. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him, as soon as he was free from his scrubs, and clothing.

It didn't take her long to arrive back at Meredith's, the lights were off. She was silently hoping that she could make an easy entrance and get into the shower before anyone noticed. Lexie knew she didn't have much time until her next shift started, but last night was worth it to her.

She parked her car and headed into the home. Lexie was as silent as a mouse as she snuck up the stairs immediately into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was open. Lexie showered and placed on a blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a brown leather jacket before getting back in her car and heading towards the hospital.

Upon her arrival, she went directly to the locker room and changed into her scrubs before waiting to see which resident she would be assigned too that day. She placed on her white coat and left the locker room. On the way, Lexie found Mark staring at a couple of x-rays. While part of her wanted to go up to him and say 'hi', another part of her wanted to ignore him and see if anything came from that. She didn't think anything would, but that wouldn't stop her from considering the previous nights was one of the best of her life.

"Hi there" Lexie spoke making her decision and coming from behind Mark. A smile played on her lips. This moment had her worried about what he would say. Her feet seemed to walk on their own towards him standing there looking at x-rays.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low voice.

"Im saying hello," She pointed out her simple fact.

"Listen, my best friend made one simple request - that I not get anywhere near you - and I slipped. It was fantastic, you're fantastic, but it's not gonna happen again, ever." His face was full of guilt.

"Okay," Lexie spoke before walking past him, her shoulder brushing against his chest. She needed to not think about it, after all, this was Mark Sloan.

It didn't take Lexie much longer to find Christina near the nurses desk. "What do we have today?" She asked placing a smile on her face. Dr. Yang gave no emotion to her words.

"Today-" She started before pausing and looking down at her pager that had just beeped.

"Actually, I am leaving you to find yourself something to do, I have a trauma." She spoke

"Can I-" Lexie started but she was cut off.

"Nope, I've got a trauma!" She spoke before disappearing down the hall.

"Alright then," Lexie spoke to herself before walking down the hallway and towards finding something interesting to do today. While she knew she could always do paperwork, there was something not as thrilling about that. She took the long way to doing paperwork and came across Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan.

"I think we have a parathyroid tumor for you to remove." Lexie overheard Dr. Torres speaking to Dr. Sloan. At that, her ears perked up and she stopped walking down the side hallway.

"Did I just hear tumor removal? My resident abandoned me, do you need any help?"

"Sure" Dr. Torres said with a smile.

"No," Mark said at the same time, looking her the same face of guilt he wore earlier, "or fine, but you'll watch you're not touching anything no touching." Hey eyes widened at him stumbling over his words, but the look on her face quickly faded when she realized that Dr. Torres was in their presence as well.

"She's up in ultrasound call and see if they took her yet," Dr. Torres told her.

"Alright." Lexie nodded and she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone before dialing the number letting the phone ring. She was only on the phone for a few moments before Sadie walked over to her, placing her hand on her back and standing next to her.

"I just heard from ultrasound and they said they are backed up and they should have results in a half hour." Sadie informed her fellow intern. Lexie nodded.

"Okay, I can go up there and get it then."

"Are you sure? You're on this case with Dr. Sloan, I thought that you would want to spend time ogling him." Lexie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And so is Dr. Torres." Sadie gave her friend a smile.

"I just picked a piece of lint out of her hair and caused her to fumble over her own words, I think thats enough fun for one day." She spoke.

"I went to his hotel room last night, took off all of my clothes and said 'teach me'." Lexie told her before Sadie's jaw dropped.

"And?" Sadie asked in a questioning tone.

"And we had sex and talked. It was amazing, he said it was fantastic, and he doesn't want anything more. But he is Mark Sloan."

"Thats a lie, just look at him." Both Lexie and Sadie glanced over to Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan. Dr. Torres was standing behind Dr. Sloan who had that guilty look on his face. The two interns looked away.

"He's been like that since this morning." Lexie said.

"He's probably guilty he told you it couldn't happen again. What happens if he changes his mind?"

"Then i'd do it again, but he said it wouldn't happen again."

"Men lie all the time." Sadie pointed out.

"He's slept with nurses and they all hate him for this very reason."

"And you?"

"I knew what I was getting into." Lexie spoke tapping her pen against the desk. "I did, I mean I seduced him. Not the other way around."

"So he never saw you coming."

"Dr. Grey, head up to the lab and get the results of the ultra sound and the lab tests, we are going to prepare her for surgery. Meet us in her room once you get those, room 1101." Dr Torres instructed her. Lexie nodded before giving Sadie a smile and heading off to the lab.

A little while later, Lexie received the results and made her way down to room 1101. In the room, Sadie, Georgie, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres stood around the patient's bed. "Sorry, from the lab Dr. Sloan." She spoke handing him the lab results, Lexie stood there for a few seconds before whispering, "Did you need something else?" When he didn't respond she took a step back. He whispered something to Dr. Torres before sucking in a breath.

"Dr. Grey, please prep Margaret for surgery, Dr. Harris, please call the OR and tell them that were coming." He spoke before leaving, his eyes were doing everything but looking at Lexie's. Lexie began prepping Margaret for surgery.

Once Margaret was all prepped for surgery Lexie brought her down to the operating room and began to finishing getting herself and Margaret ready for the surgery that was about to happen. She saw Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan scrubbing in for surgery. They walked into the OR together and began the surgery. As soon as the tumor was removed, Dr. Sloan spoke, "Get this up to pathology and get the post op work done." He made no eye contact with either intern. Both Sadie and Lexie left the OR and took the tumor to pathology. After they had dropped it off, they were sitting at a desk working on the report.

"Do you want to go to Joe's tonight with the other interns and I?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know-" Lexie started before she was cut off.

"Oh come on. Dr. Sloan might be there." She teased.

"I already told you what happened."

"So what? You've had a hard day and you deserve a drink, you cant hide from him."

"I'm not hiding from him." Lexie defended herself.

"Then come to Joe's." Sadie coaxed.

"Fine. I'll come."

An hour later, the two finished up the post op reports and gotten dressed into normal clothing. They walked across the street and to the table where the other interns were sitting. She placed her bag down and took off her jacket.

"Long day Grey?" A fellow intern ask.

"Yeah." Lexie spoke with a smile.

"Want to go grab a - incoming." Sadie spoke to Lexie who gave her a confused look that didn't last long.

"Lex, Come home with me," His voice rang in her ears in a low whisper before heading towards the door. She watched him only for a few seconds before grabbing her things, giving Sadie a smirk and leaving the bar.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness. Thank you all so much to those who have favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it! It helps me to write faster and I just really love seeing them. A special thank you to: Nathind, itsrainingscalpels, QueenofSlexieness and BekaRoo for reviewing! They really help! So review this chapter and you will be mentioned in the next chapter, it will be pretty cool I promise! That, and I might even send you a cool note back!

Anyways! I do not own anything. Enjoy Mrs. Shepherd coming to town and some fill-in things that the episode should have had.

Enjoy!

* * *

"If we are going to keep doing this I think we need to set up some rules." Lexie announced as she felt Mark's lips on her neck, the feeling of his scruffy beard was only adding to her lack of concentration.

"Is that so?" He asked, his words a whisper against her neck.

"Rule number one, we don't tell anyone." She spoked, he hummed against her skin in agreement. "Mark, are you even paying attention?" She asked.

"Don't tell anyone, got it." His voice was muffled.

"Mark, i'm trying to be serious."

"I know you are, but right now I want a repeat of last night."

"You've already gotten that twice."

"We did it five times last night, we have three more to go."

"Okay fine, but then were setting out some rules." Lexie spoke with a laugh before Mark smiled and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

"So these rules," Lexie spoke not bothering to move her head from his chest. His thumb was stroking her bare back.

"Callie knows." Mark spoke in a low voice.

"And so does Sadie"

"The crazy intern?" Lexie gave him a look before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, the crazy intern." Mark let out a slight sigh at her words. "What? You told Callie."

"And she's my best friend." He argued before she rolled her eyes. "And Sadie is your sisters friend. That's not your best friend."

"Yeah, but she helped me realize my feelings for you so that counts as something, right?" She asked. He didn't respond other than kissing her lips. Once their lips parted she spoke again, "Any other ones you can think of?" He shook his head.

"But I'll let you know if I think of any, and if you do let me know." He spoke and she gave him a nod.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving." She spoke sitting up in his bed. Mark looked at the clock next to his bed and shook his head. It was three in the morning.

"I don't have anything that wasn't here last night." He told her. "I thought you ate at Joe's?"

"No, I got there and just ordered a drink when you asked me to come home with you." She smiled, he gave her one in return. "How about we go to 7/11? They have some food there." Lexie looked over at Mark who looked offended. "What do you have any other grand ideas?"

"I'm not letting our first date be at 7/11. I can cook." Mark began looking for his boxers. Once he found them, he placed them on and tossed his shirt to her which she put on.

"You can cook?"

"I can cook." He assured her, as he got up from his bed. Lexie followed behind him.

"So what are you going to cook us?" She asked. "Last night you didn't have much. I believe I ate peanut butter cups and pizza."

"Well I have some apples left, if you want to snack on those." Lexie turned up her nose

"Eww, gross, no." She spoke.

"Alright then, I have some pasta I can boil. Are you opposed to a butter and garlic sauce?" Mark asked raising a brow. Lexie shook her head. "Great, I'll try and get to the store tomorrow. If we're going to keep this up."

"You know, we can come over to my place."

"Aren't you in a crap-partment?" He asked beginning to make their dinner. Lexie got onto the bar stool to watch him.

"No. I've moved into Meredith's attic."

"That's much better." He spoke sarcastically.

"We will make it work." Lexie assured him. She knew that they had to. "Do you need any help?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I've got it. It's not that complicated." Her head nodded.

"How about you come over to my place tomorrow night?" She suggested watching for his facial expressions. If there was something she learned in the past few days was that his face was very expressive.

"What about Meredith?"

"I think they are all going to Joe's late tomorrow or something." She vaguely remembered Meredith saying something along those lines.

"Alright then, well head over to your place after work tomorrow,"

"Okay." Lexie gave him a shy smile.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." Lexie said with a smile before looking at her sister who was trying her best to fake a smile. She had left Mark's early that morning and managed to get a few more hours of sleep before getting up for work.

"Morning Lexie, I'll see you at work." He spoke before finishing gathering his things for work and leaving the sisters alone in the kitchen. She waited until she heard the front door close.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Derek's mother is coming tomorrow." She spoke absolutely petrified. Lexie's eyes widened at her sister's words. She knew that she would have to be strong for her sister.

"Oh, wow, okay." Lexie spoke, those were not the supportive words she thought of but it was what came out. Meredith gave her a look. "What? You're panicking, what else do you want me to say?" She asked.

"I don't know! You're the one who's probably liked by mothers."

"Oh stop overreacting, we need to get to work." Lexie pointed out to her sister, the late one.

"I'm not sure I can work. I think that I just need to drink tequila all day." Meredith spoke before Lexie walked behind her and gave her a gentle push.

"Drink later, be a doctor now, okay?"

* * *

Mark and Lexie woke up to voices.

"What the hell?" He asked before sitting up in bed. "I thought you said they were going to Joe's?"

"They must have come home early?" Lexie shrugged looking over at the clock that read 3:30. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I can go grab us some food, do some investigating?" She suggested before he groaned.

"Then that would mean you'd have to get up." His head was on her chest, and her hands were stroking his bare back.

"Well, yeah."

"But you're warm."

"I'm not exactly thrilled about getting up either, but I'm hungry and my stomach is calling." Lexie informed him.

"Fine." Mark sighed before rolling over onto his back. Lexie placed on a pair of black leggings and a purple shirt. She slipped downstairs and to the kitchen where she found Izzy cleaning, and talking to herself. Her face frowned.

"Hi." Lexie spoke to the woman who jumped when she realized she was not alone in the room.

"Oh, god. Don't do that!" She spoke placing her hand over her heart.

"What are you doing cleaning?" Lexie questioned as she walked to the pantry and began grabbing snacks for her and Mark.

"I thought you heard, Mrs. Shepherd is coming over tomorrow."

"Thats right." Lexie spoke, she had completely forgotten that.

"Are you going to eat all those snacks by yourself?" Izzy asked, Lexie looked down at the amount of snacks that were in her arm. It wasn't a lot but it raised a flag for Izzy.

"Yeah of course, I forgot to eat dinner. Now I'm paying the price." She lied before closing the cabinet. "See you later." She rushed off back up the stairs and to her room. She closed the door behind her and placed the snacks on the bed.

"Jesus Lex, how many snacks did you get?" Mark asked looking at the small pile on the bed. Lexie shrugged.

"I don't know. Izzy was down there and I got distracted and I kept grabbing snacks I guess." She shrugged before sitting down on the bed and beginning her snacks. Mark joined her and began eating some with her. Once he was finished, he placed on a pair of jeans and walked to the door.

"Why do you have to live in Meredith's attic, how am I supposed to sneak out of here with that frat party going on downstairs. Don't you kids ever sleep?"

"They're cleaning the house for Dr. Shepherds mother." Mark closed the door and glanced over at Lexie.

"Mrs. Shepherds coming, to Seattle?"

"So?" Lexie asked, becoming entirely amused in this conversation.

"So that woman practically raised me, taught me right from wrong, and if she found out that I was-, with you-, that we were-." Lexie raised a brow in curiosity with what he was going to say. "You're Meredith Grey's little sister. You are forbidden fruit. You're 25. You're a fetus." Lexie rose her brows knowing that he wasn't going to entirely like what she was going to say next.

"24. I skipped third grade."

"I feel dirty." She gave him a smile and a little laugh.

"You are not dirty, calm down. You will get out of this house, like I said, I didn't think they would all be coming over here tonight. They are usually at the bar at this time."

"That fact is not helping me tonight, at all.

"You know, you could stay until the morning." She gave him a smirk.

"I think that you're trying to seduce me into staying longer."

"And what if I am?"

"Lexie,"

"Alright fine." She sighed as he came over and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you later." With that, he placed on his black shirt and leather jacket before slipping out of the attic. Lexie fell back to the bed with a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to head back to sleep.

* * *

"What are you working on today?" Lexie asked Mark as soon as they were alone.

"A guy who went to Hong Kong to get a leg extension, his legs look awful, you?"

"General, nothing too eventful, a lot of paperwork, but the day is young. Have you seen Mrs. Shepherd yet?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to avoid her." Mark told her honestly

"Mark," She sighed before his pager went off.

"Crap, I gotta go." He spoke to her before turning to walk away.

"Talk to her!" Lexie called after him as he walked away. She sighed and shook her head before continuing the tasks that was ahead of her that day. It was safe to say that Lexie was going to be swimming in paperwork. Once she had enough, and her stomach was grumbling loudly, she made her way up to the cafeteria for lunch.

Lexie saw Mark sitting alone at a lunch table. She hesitated about sitting with him but she sat down next to him anyways. "Grey, what are you doing?" He spoke in a low voice. His voice was full of caution not only because Lexie was sitting with him, but because Derek and his posse were in the opposite corner.

"If you sleep with me, you lunch with me. New rule." Lexie announced. She just barely sat down before other interns began surrounding her.

"You let interns sit with you at lunch, Dr. Sloan?" A fellow intern spoke. Okay. This was not how Lexie planned on this going. "That is so cool." The intern placed his lunch tray down and was followed by a red head. Lexie began eating a carrot, watching Mark out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh you want to go halfsies on me with that cookie?" She asked the male.

"Uh, what are you going to trade me for it, huh?" He responded.

"You guys, they have tater tots!" Another intern, Steve exclaimed coming out of nowhere. Lexie continued to watch as Mark's patience wore very thin. He twisted the cap to his water bottle to the point where it was about to crush.

"I have to go." He lowly whispered to her. Lexie was about to protest but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She didn't blame him for wanting to leave. Steve returned to the table with a pile of tater tots covering his plate. She shook her head and continued to eat her lunch, laughing with her fellow interns.

Once her lunch was finished, she headed back up to general and began filling out the paperwork that she had put off until after lunch. She was focused on her paperwork until she felt someone watching her. She looked up to find Mrs. Shepherd staring at her. "Can I help you with something? Were you looking for Dr. Shep-" She spoke until Mrs. Shepherd placed her hands on her face causing her to remain entirely still and not move an inch. Lexie didn't know what was going on but she wanted to respect the woman.

"Are you a good girl?" She asked

"I- What?"

"A good girl. I don't mean perfect, I mean relatively speaking." When Lexie didn't respond, she asked again. "Are you?"

"Yes." Lexie finally spoke.

"How many sexual partners have you had, I won't judge."

"Umm six, no seven." Mark made it seven. "K-kinda six, but kinda seven."

"Criminal record."

"Speeding ticket." Lexie responded simply

"How fast?"

"12 miles over."

"Thats fast." Mrs. Shepherd spoke removing her hands from Lexie's face.

"Well, it wasn't too- it wa- it was way too fast. But it was downhill and I was - I was coasting, ma'am" Lexie remained entirely still.

"Now I don't suppose you can tell me where the gift shop is."

"First floor, east wing." Lexie felt absolutely panicked and unsure of what happened, but she knew it came down to Mark. She was able to breath again now that Mrs. Shepherd was gone, she now knew how Meredith was feeling the other morning when she found out that the woman would be coming for a visit. Lexie pulled out her pager and paged Mark for whenever he was available.

A few hours later, she found him in an on call room. "So, Mrs. Shepherd found me and interrogated me." She told him. Mark sat up and looked at her.

"She what?"

"She took my face between her hands and asked if I was a good girl."

"And?"

"And what? I told her I was, she asked me about my sexual partners and criminal record. That is one intimidating woman!"

"Of course she is! Why do you think I was trying to avoid her for most of the day. She found me at lunch and I told her that I was with you."

"Oh," Lexie breathed watching as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. Mark got up and walked over to where she was standing. He placed his arms around her. "She won't tell anyone, and she believes in us." She gave him a small smile.

"Thats good."

"Why don't we go on a real date after work."

"I didn't bring nice clothes."

"We don't have to go anywhere nice, just a date, you and me. Far away from this hospital and wandering eyes." He spoke before Lexie gave him an okay. "Meet me at the south elevators after work, okay?"

"Okay." Lexie gave him a smile. He kissed her lips before walking out of the room.

* * *

Please Review! They make me work faster!

In the next chapter: their date, and the injury. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much to those who have favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it! It helps me to write faster and I just really love seeing them. A special thank you to: ashmo2000, FutureSomething,nathind and QueenOfSlexieness for reviewing! They really help! So review this chapter and you will be mentioned in the next chapter, it will be pretty cool I promise! That, and I might even send you a cool note back!

Anyways! I do not own anything. Enjoy a date and the injury!

Enjoy!

* * *

Lexie felt butterflies in her stomach. Mark was driving them to dinner. A nice restaurant on the water, that was the only hint she got from him about their location. Thankfully traffic was light, and both of them had gotten out of the hospital at a decent time. She was trying her best to keep calm in this situation. "Is Italian okay?" He asked, glancing over to her as they were stopped at the light. Her head nodded.

"Yeah, thats perfectly fine - who doesn't love Italian food?" She spoke giving him a smile. His head nodded. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Thats the only other hint you're getting." He told her giving her his signature smirk. She shook her head slightly. It was short drive to the restaurant that was on the water of a lake in Seattle. From the looks of it, she had wanted to visit this restaurant, but having just returned from medical school, and starting her internship, she barely had time to go out, which made this even more worth it. Mark pulled up to their valet parking and the man opened the door for her.

"Okay, this is much fancier than what I'm wearing." Lexie informed him as he walked around to the other side the car where she stood. He shook his head slightly.

"This was the first place I thought of taking you." He explained. Lexie sucked in a breath, he looked just as casual as she did. "Come on, it won't be bad."

"Okay, but I'm trusting you." She spoke before taking his hand and getting out of the car. The two walked inside the restaurant to find it nearly empty. Her brows furrowed before looking up at Mark who was simply smirking. "You did this on purpose!" She accused, he gave her a fake shocked face before placing his arms up.

"Only slightly." He spoke before the hostess showed them to their table. "I simply asked if we could have a couple staff members stay late.

"Mark, you didn't have to do this." Lexie sighed.

"But I wanted too, I thought our first date should be special. This is special." Mark explained, Lexie simply gave him a nod.

"Okay." She spoke as they were walked to their table. Mark pulled out the chair for her and she sat down and thanked him before picking up the menu. Everything looked delicious, and expensive. "Have you been here before?" She asked him, he shook his head.

"No, but I've always wanted to try it."

Lexie glanced over the menu. At the moment, everything looked amazing, since she was completely starving. The waitress came over and Mark ordered them both a bottle of wine. She sat down the menu once she decided on gnocchi. Once the waitress came back, she ordered her dinner and Mark ordered a steak. She left for a few moments and brought back the bottle of wine, she poured a taster for Mark, and when he gave the okay she poured the glasses.

"Look at you all wine professional and such." Lexie spoke with a teasing smile.

"I take it you've never been wine tasting."

"Not really, i've always wanted to go, simply to experience it, but I haven't been yet. Maybe after my residency." She explained, his head nodded.

"We will have to go then, mostly its a bunch of wine snobs trying to figure out what scents and the wine is made with, I think its a bunch of bullshit and I just go with what tastes best. After three or four glasses everything starts to taste the same." They both laughed.

"I would like that." She returned before taking a sip of wine, "Okay that is really good."

* * *

After the two finished dinner, they decided a walk around the quiet town would be nice. That was until Lexie noticed something that could be fun. "Mini golf!" She shouted, which caused Mark to jump and chuckle.

"Well, I thought you had a pair of lungs on you." Mark remarked, she rolled her eyes and gave him an elbow in the side.

"Why is most everything you say sexual?"

"I can't help it, it comes with the company." He told her.

"Come on, lets go." She spoke walking towards the mini golf range.

"You're serious."

"Of course, come on. It's our first date, you did something you wanted to do, now were doing something I want to do."

"You didn't want to go to dinner there?" He asked as if he was trying to prove a point.

"No, I did! But come on, dinner and mini golf? Nothing is better than that."

"Dinner and sex."

"You're just afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked."

"You're not gonna back down from this are you?" Mark asked raising a brow.

"Nope, not at all You're just afraid I'm gonna kick your ass." She walked up to the stand and asked for two putters and two balls. He nodded and got the putters and the balls.

"No, you're the one who's gonna wish they never wanted to play mini golf." Mark pulled out his wallet and paid for their adventure.

"Sure." Lexie spoke grabbing her putter and the purple ball. Mark grabbed his supplies and they both walked to the first hole.

"Ladies first." Mark spoke before Lexie smiled at him and placed her ball down and lined up her shot. She took it and within the first hit, she ended up closer to the hole than she had thought. She smiled.

"I'd like to see you beat that." She spoke. He took his shot and ended up close to the hole as well.

"Very interesting, Mark." She spoke.

"What? Did you think this would be a walk in the park?" He asked. Lexie hit her ball into the hole.

"Lets make this interesting, If I win, I get to scrub in on all your surgeries." She spoke.

"You're banned from the OR, I can't even get you in on those." He responded tapping his ball into the hole.

"Okay, fine. If I win I get to be on your services for a week."

"Okay, but if I win you have to stay with me for a week." He spoke, Lexie didn't think that it was that bad of a bet if she lost.

Mark won.

He didn't gloat all the way dropping Lexie off, but every once and a while he would make a comment about her golf game. She responded by reminding him that she lost by one stroke. Once they arrived near Meredith's house she smiled.

"Thank you, I do have to admit that it was the best first date I've ever had." He smiled at her words.

"You know, it doesn't have to end now." He spoke before pulling her close and kissing his lips.

"Not tonight." Lexie spoke against his lips.

"Why not?" He spoke before silencing her with another kiss.

"My shift starts in five hours, I will be up with you two or three out of those five hours. I will be the living dead tomorrow if I don't go in that house right now." She spoke parting from him.

"Lex,"

"Tomorrow, in an on call room. It will be fun, and sexy. The thrill of not being caught. It will be fun." She spoke, Mark sighed giving in to the loosing battle that he was in.

"Fine, see you tomorrow." He said before kissing her once more.

"See you then."

* * *

Oh god, she broke it. She didn't know how but it was broken. Lexie quickly got herself dressed and made her way and fast. As she walked through the hospital, she sent a 911 page to Dr. Torres. Hopefully she would hear from Dr. Torres soon. Lexie continued to through the hospital until she saw Dr. Torres heading down the hall towards her.

"Oh! Dr. Torres, thank god you're here." Lexie spoke walking with her as she began walking towards her.

"I'm headed down to the pit. I got a 911 page. Page Ortho if you need anything." She spoke to Lexie, in that moment she knew that she would have to tell her if she wanted to get her attention, and get her to Mark.

"No it was me. I paged you 911 for Dr. Sloan." Callie stopped moving. "He's the emergency himself. It's on his person"

"Wait, Marks hurt?" She asked. Lexie nodded

"Yes. No. Yes. He's badly injured in - In a way that is bad for anyone who's a man but for dr. Sloan in particular. Um, he may- he may have broken a bone." Lexie knew that she was being too vague, but she had to make sure that no one else was around to hear this.

"A bone"

"He broke a bone, I broke his bone" She finally spoke, an amused look crossed Callie's face.

"You're kidding right?" Lexie gulped harshly and stood there with a guilty look on her face until Callie realized she wasn't kidding. The two of them made their way back in front of the call room where Mark was still in pain from their escapades this morning. As they arrived in front of the door, Callie turned to Lexie.

"Why don't you go fill out paperwork or something?" She suggested.

"Why? I did that, i-i want to help." She spoke before Callie shook her head again.

"No, knowing Mark he won't want that, just go and i'll deal with this."

"But-" Lexie protested

"Now Grey!" Callie spoke firmly. Lexie looked at her before turning on her heels and walking away. She wanted to do something to help, but at the moment she knew she would do more damage than good. She would just try again later. It didn't take Lexie long to find a quiet working space. Sadie came up to her and greeted her before working on her own task. It wasn't long before another fellow intern came up to the desk where they were working. "Did you hear Sloan broke his goods? In that on call room. Swear to god, I heard him screaming." Lexie kept her head down, she couldn't let anyone know that it was her.

"With Torres?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe but whoever it was, whoever rode him and broke him, thats a girl I want on me." He continued to speak, Lexie's face felt hot. At the moment she was too afraid to make a movement. She heart the footsteps of the other interns walking away. Sadie leaned over to her when the boys were gone

"Was it Torres?" She asked seeming to know the answer to her own question. Lexie didn't budge.

"How should I know? I mean its not my business." Lexie spoke trying to keep it casual, finally lifting her head from the paperwork she was working on. "It's nobody business and its definitely not yours. I mean, not that I know, but if I did know who broke mark sloan's penis I would event tell you because were not even that good of friends. I took out your appendix and almost ended my career, that doesn't make us close." With that she picked up her paperwork and left, leaving Sadie more confused than she had been their conversation. The truth was they were sort of close, she was the only person who knew that she was sleeping with Mark. She shouldn't have pushed her away. She should have gotten her help in creating a way to distract the other interns from catching on to the fact it was Lexie who broke Mark.

Lexie handed off her paperwork and headed back to the on call room and waited until Torres and Hunt were gone. She slipped into the room. "Hey"

"Little Grey, go away" Mark spoke, she could tell how much pain he was still in. "I don't want you to see me like this.

"But I made you like this." She told him gesturing to his current situation.

"I'm saying please here," the look on his face was screaming it, "please" With that, Lexie had no other option, she turned and left. She felt almost as helpless as he did in this situation. She didn't know what else to do. There was not much else she could do. By the time she walked to the OR floor, they had already scheduled him for OR3.

She killed some time waiting for the surgery to start, eating lunch, trying to distract herself of the huge screw up that happened this morning. She managed to arrive at the viewing room just before the surgery started, of course, most of her fellow interns were in the room watching as well. Lexie found a seat on the end.

Halfway through the surgery, they started talking again. "I heard it was that physical therapist from the rehab floor, who does this fancy yoga thing where she like turns herself into a pretzel while she is on top of a guy." Steve spoke

"She quit two weeks ago." Another intern spoke.

"I thought it was Torres?"

"Whoever it was is going down in Seattle Grace history. Sloan is a legend. Can you imagine the kind of muscle it takes to break a man like that? I mean-"

"Shut up! Just shut up about it." Lexie spoke finally loosing her cool.

"You know something", he accused

"Yeah, i-i know that its nobody's business."

"She totally knows something. Did you see someone come out of the room?" Lexie wish she just would have kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe it was her," the other girl suggested, the men began to ooh at the thought. She tried her best to keep her cook at the accusation.

"What?" Lexie asked

"It was me? Okay? It was me. I do this twist and show thing that blows most guy's minds and I guess I twisted a little too far and almost took the whole thing off, okay?" Sadie spoke causing Lexie to feel guilty, and relieved all at the same time. Sadie smiled and looked down at Lexie, it was safe to say that she knew. No one else seemed to notice, which was good for Lexie. Of course Sadie knew, she saw them leave together the other night, she had encouraged them to be together. She just should have told her in the first place. It would have helped, she could have someone who wouldn't shut her out at every moment when she was trying to help.

The surgery was successful, and the other interns remained silent through out the rest of the surgery, assuming that one of their own had done the damage. That and Lexie assumed that they were all afraid of Sadie.

Lexie waited until the coast was clear to talk to Sadie. "Thank you," She spoke. "You didn't have to do that and I-I didn't know how else to react and I should have told you earlier, cause you probably knew, I mean I did tell you that we had sex the first time that we did, but thank you." She spoke.

Sadie shook her head and shrugged it off. "It wasn't a problem, I don't care about my reputation here. I had a hunch it was you after the other night, and I didn't know.

"Well, thank you." Lexie spoke. "Just, thank you. I do have a favor to ask though." She knew she was trying her luck, but she just had to ask.

"What is it?"

"Can you guard the door? I haven't seen him all day, he keeps pushing me away and I need to do something to help." She explained. Sadie flashed her a smile.

"Of course, don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much, really." Sadie simply smiled and shook her head. They made their way to the room where Mark was recovering. "Thank you." She spoke once more, before she slipped into Mark's room and shut the door behind her, "Hey" she spoke.

"Please go away." He begged.

"No," She responded locking the door and beginning to close the shades of the windows.

"Little Grey.."

"Its not Little Grey. Its Lexie, and I'm sorry that I broke y-, I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sorry that you're humiliated. But I'm not going anywhere. i've got a friend who is guarding the door, a good friend and since no one is going to be coming in, I'm- I am now going to climb into bed with you and I'm going to stroke your hair because that's what I like to have done for me when I'm hurt." He was looking at her as if she was crazy, but he made no objection when she climbed into bed with him, in fact he scooted over to make room for her as she climbed in. She laid on her side and began stroking his smooth hair. Eventually, his eyes began to close and he moved his arm to hold her close to him.

"Thank you." Mark spoke in a low voice. Lexie simply smiled.

"How long are you in recovery for?" She asked raising a brow.

"I'll be able to go home in a couple of hours, but I'll be out of commission for a week." He told her, she gave him a nod.

"That's okay." Lexie assured him.

"I guess well have to go mini golfing again."

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, i'm coming back for revenge." She spoke with a laugh before he placed his lips on hers. Lexie kissed him in return, keeping her weight from him. "Mark," She pulled away breathless for a few moments.

"You're not hurting me." He spoke.

"But I already hurt you once today." She explained, Mark shook his head slightly.

"It was worth it, I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"It's okay." She told him, enjoying his company, knowing that they only had a little while until she had to leave so that no one knew she was here with him.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
